iOMG
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Here is my take on the new iCarly episode airing this weekend. It's based around promos and has the iOMG plot line in it. So it's rated PG and could be iCarly safe. Seddie ending.  Meaning by Sam and Freddie do kiss  No DUh! One Shot


Sam

…..

Have you ever felt that feeling before? You know, love? Do you even know how to express it, truthfully? Have you ever felt like the love is a, forbidden love? Like Romeo and Juliet, but minus killing one another to prove our love. Have you ever felt the feeling for longing? Well, that my feelings towards _him. _

And I don't know how to tell _him. Him _the guy I'm in love with.

" Um, what's up with Carly?" Brad asks, turning his head to me. I sigh. Oh Carly. You assume way too quickly for the average teenage girl.

" Carly, thinks…..I'm in love, with you." I reply.

" Oh." Brad says in amazement.

" Yeah." I say rolling my eyes. This is awkward. Really awkward. Brad turns to me.

" Well, I'm flattered Sam, but I have my girlfriend. You know, Lauren." Brad says.

" You don't have to explain yourself Brad. I don't really have a crush on you." I say truthfully.

" So, Carly assumed you liked me when you don't?" He asks.

" Yeah. She happens to assume too much."

" Well, you know the saying,"

" Don't want to hear it."

" Okay. Well, at least your honest." Brad says in an obvious voice. I chuckle.

" See ya later." He says patting my shoulder 'Goodbye'. He exists the cafeteria. I look around the room.

" Awkward." I say to my self in an singing voice and then walk out my self. As soon as I walk out out of the room,

" Sam!" Freddie yells. I know his voice too well. I stop and turn to Freddie as he 'walks-runs' to me.

" What is it Freddie?" I ask in a semi-annoyed tone of voice.

" Carly wanted me to talk to you." Freddie explains.

" Ugh! Not you too!" I complain.

" Look, Carly told me to talk to you. So I'm talking to you." Freddie says asserting himself. Freddie takes a deep breath and his eyes directly look at mine.

" I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there," He says. I became less tense with the situation with the tone of his voice. " 'Cause you never know if the person you like is going to like you back." I had come to understand Freddie. " But you never know what might happen." Freddie ends concluding his some what of a sentence.

" So, your telling me I should take chances?" I ask in a heartfelt voice. Oh my gosh. Did I seriously just ask that?

" You should Sam." Freddie says. " Your a girl who takes many chances in life and has never cared about consequences." He adds as he smiles. It makes me smile.

" So what are you afraid?" He adds giving me a question. I take a deep breath.

" What others would think. Truthfully. It's someone they would really need to wrap their head around." I reply.

" When have you ever cared what they think about you?"

" Never," I say chuckling. " So I should really take this chance?" I add.

" You should." He says showing off his famous smile. I melted faster than ice cream on a hot day. Oh my gosh. I sway a bit to the side in my spot. I turn my body to look around the place to see if nobody is around to see this.

" What is it Sam?" Freddie asks in this sincere voice.

" Something I've been wanting to do for a really long time." I reply as I look at him. He cocks his eyebrow at me, questioning me with my next move. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips to his. Freddie was shocked. I could feel it in his lips. Not to mention I felt him staring at me but then he started kissing back slowly but deeply. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulling me closer to him. The kiss was passionate and it felt right. Freddie slowly pulls away and clicks his forehead with mine. My hand lays on the nape of his neck.

" I'm guessing you never had a thing for Brad." He says in his dork voice that I've always loved. He looks deep into my eyes and I stare back into his gravy brown eyes.

" Never." I repeat. "Never ever." I bring my lips to his once again making the little imaginary audience in my head to squeal in utter fan-girl joy. Freddie's hands cup either sides of his face and I grip on to the sides of his shirt.

My life feels right for once. Knowing my Romeo loves me back and that,

I could careless what people are going to thinking and-or say.

Carly

…

I watch Sam and Freddie from the up top window in the cafeteria. Sam seems to look around and question her motive. What is she doing now? First, she's in love and she won't admit it, it's Brad. So I have to pull 'Leave-two-people-in-a-room-together-to-admit-their-feelings'. Second, she doesn't take my advice so I had to get Freddie. Third, well, I don't third but I think it's not going to end well.

" What is it Sam?" Freddie asks in a sweet voice.

" Something I've been wanting to do for a really long time." Sam replies. What is she going to do? What's the worse she can do, is the right question. Before a blink of my eyes, Sam was all over Freddie like a kiss scene in a chick flick movie. Oh, my, GOSH! Sam has a thing for Freddie! For some reason, I actually saw this coming. It's the girl instincts. I move my head a bit to see more of this. Are they making-out? Are they using tongue? And I hope Freddie's hands are not in an inappropriate spot.

" I'm guessing you never had a thing for Brad." Freddie says.

" Never." Sam replies. " Never ever." They both resume to kissing.

" I knew it." I say to my self quietly. Then the old wooden stool under me breaks. I hear the sound of footsteps running to the door.

" I'm okay!" I yell as I whimper in pain. "Just continue making out!" Ugh. My arm is going to hurt in the morning. I poke it. Ouch! _Really _going to hurt.

Sam is wearing a red shirt and…Freddie is a blue shirt. Together that makes…

" Purple." I say to my self as I lay on the floor.


End file.
